


Fracturado

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Omegaverse. Es casi de la nada que Hannibal se da cuenta de la situación. De que tras seis meses juntos en todas las formas en las que podrían estarlo, viviendo una vida cómoda en Cuba sin persecuciones ni asesinos seriales, Will no ha pasado por un celo. Y Hannibal quiere experimentarlo con él, la unión más perfecta y natural que pueden tener juntos, ¿cómo no desear hacerlo?--Hannibal y Will han superado el acantilado y están juntos, sin embargo, las heridas del pasado han calado más profundo de lo que Hannibal podría creer y esa verdad se traduce en que Will nunca tendrá un celo con él, su instinto negándole permitirle esa vulnerabilidad.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Es Will quien acorta el espacio que los separa.

Meses en un limbo en grata compañía, comprendiendo el valor de sus renacimientos, el elástico de cada adaptación, Hannibal duda cómo tocarlo. Sabe que Will entiende de su amor, cómo no podría después de tanto, y también de su deseo.

Pero con su historia no quiere forzar nada en el paso que queda, tranquilo de esperarlo tal y como lo hizo por tres años.

Y está bien así porque su amado cumple, tan contradictorio como siempre, toda timidez y confianza en sí mismo, acercándose tras una cena, besándole la boca, arrastrándolo hasta su propio dormitorio, riendo entre caricias ante su increíble necesidad, su ropa desapareciendo como bruma en el mar.

Pasar tres años sin contacto con el mundo y visitando las habitaciones en su palacio mental para estar con su omega victorioso, no fue preparación suficiente para lo que es tener a Will Graham debajo suyo, dejando su cuello desnudo lleno de besos y mordiscos.

Y es lo que hace tras recibir tal delicada invitación; aprieta sus manos en los costados de ese cuerpo fuerte y exquisito, muerde el hombro con suavidad y luego se encarga de depositar besos en las glándulas donde solo quiere dejar sus dientes clavarse para aparearse con él, sintiendo la dureza de su clavícula hincándose en su quijada, manos callosas acariciándole la espalda.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Hannibal, tan profundamente —gime Will, sus largas piernas abriéndose con sensualidad, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

Y Hannibal cree que este es el paraíso, que aquí está su plenitud. En el aroma dulce que desprende ese tierno y mojado agujero, tan caliente al tacto de su mano cuando lo penetra con sus dedos; en el rostro de Will contraído en placer, su boquita abierta en pasión; en la tensión en esos muslos manteniéndose tan abiertos, pene hinchado golpeando contra el abdomen marcado por una inmensa cicatriz.

—Soy tuyo Will, lo he sido desde mucho antes de haberlo comprendido —confiesa contra su cuello, sus manos más torpes de lo que han sido nunca, tomando su propio miembro, tan erecto, buscando ese interior cálido que espera por él.

Y cuando su cuerpo se funde con el otro, cuando es recibido por su cariñoso omega abriéndose para él de tal forma, Hannibal solo puede gemir y lloriquear, tan sumido en una paz desconocida, en una entrega mutua que no supo querer hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azules molestos y una mente tan similar a la propia.

Will lo abraza hacia su torso después, susurrando palabras de afecto, sus muslos gruesos rodeando sus caderas y bajando para entrelazarse con sus piernas mientras esperan al nudo bajar.

Es lo más perfecto del mundo y todo lo que podría desear.

Hasta que quiere más.

-

-

-

Es casi de la nada que se da cuenta de la situación. De que tras seis meses juntos en todas las formas en las que podrían estarlo, viviendo una vida cómoda en Cuba sin persecuciones ni asesinos seriales, Will no ha pasado por un celo.

Sabe que al conocerlo utilizaba supresores, los que ha usado al menos desde los 15 años. Sabe, además, que solo durante las primeras semanas en la cárcel y en medio del tratamiento para la encefalitis debió experimentar un estro. Y aunque no tiene conocimiento de su vida junto a su pequeña esposa, no cree que incluso con esa alfa haya querido retomar su ciclo.

¿Pero ahora?

Hannibal se siente feliz y satisfecho en su relación y cree que Will debe estar en las mismas condiciones. Sus uniones son buenas y placenteras y su comunicación nunca ha sido mejor. Atrás ha quedado la fase más oscura de su cortejo, hoy un futuro bellísimo por delante.

Y quiere experimentarlo. Con una vida que se expande por décadas, ha tenido la oportunidad de saciar celos de omegas ya sea para conocer ese placer carnal o por manipulación hacia algún objetivo. Sin embargo, ahora su deseo es instintivo y natural: quiere tener a su amado omega con él, proveerle, satisfacerlo de la manera más primitiva que puede. Quiere cuidarlo y dotarlo, entregarle todo lo que podría necesitar durante su época más vulnerable. Quiere saciar su imposible hambre, unirse tan placenteramente mediante el lujo con el que sus cuerpos han evolucionado.

Y lo que empieza siendo un deseo se convierte en una obsesión.

Pero tiene que saber tratar el tema, no porque Will tenga algún problema con su dinámica, siempre se ha mostrado indiferente, solo un poco amargado de la condescendencia social con la que ha sido tratado, sino porque no quiere alterar la plenitud con la que se llevan.

Está así una noche, anudado con Will entre sus brazos, ambos de costado, un fuerte muslo cayendo sobre el suyo; que deposita un beso en esas vértebras, pensando en cómo presentar su deseo. Las palabras le salen del pecho—: Atados así me imagino la eternidad, Will, cómo nos hemos consumido. Pero todavía, me es imposible no desear vincularnos y que seas mío en todas las formas en las que puedes serlo.

Aunque el silencio domina la atmósfera, al estar tan pegado al otro cuerpo no puede no notar cuando se empieza a tensar, los músculos en su cuello apretándose.

—¿Querrías eso, Hannibal, un vínculo entre nosotros, hacerme tuyo con todo lo que conlleva? —murmura Will en una voz que no desprende su sentir.

Cabecea contra sus omóplatos, sintiendo su nudo bajar lo suficiente para abandonar ese exquisito calor, dejando a Will acostarse de espaldas para ponerse encima de él, apoyándose en un codo para mirar su rostro—. Por supuesto. 

El entrecejo de Will se frunce, es lo único que nota porque en la oscuridad de la noche ver sus ojos se vuelve un desafío. Un suspiro abandona esos labios amados—. Hannibal, me tienes aquí y te quiero, más de lo que pensé posible. Estamos fundidos desde hace tanto.

Pero Hannibal lee en el subtexto su rechazo. Es él quien arruga su sien, sus labios formando una línea mientras se acomoda en la cama. Will no habla de nuevo, solo se levanta con un estiramiento, sus muslos y entrepierna brillando en la penumbra. Lo ve ir al baño y de vuelta lo mira vestirse para dormir. Y es cuando cree que ya no habrá más conversación que lo escucha susurrar.

—No pasaré un celo contigo, Hannibal, es indiscutible. 

Las palabras lo obligan a pararse, tomando sus pantalones de pijama de su sitial y acercándose a Will, quien, ya vestido con sus habituales calzoncillos celestes y camiseta blanca, está apoyado contra la ventana.

—Creía que eras feliz conmigo, Will —es lo que contesta, no preparado para una negativa tan profunda y directa. Su interior está inquieto ante la perspectiva de que su omega lo rechace, su corazón se retuerce confundido por no satisfacerlo, por dudar de lo que tienen.

—Y lo soy, me haces sentir así —afirma Will, ojos en la noche, en el bosque que se estira afuera de su casa, similar a la que él tenía en Wolf Trap, hacia el mar que se esconde detrás de los eternos árboles. 

No lo toca, no queriendo romper su concentración, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo por su espalda—. Un vínculo solo se puede realizar bajo un celo, es un proceso biológico permitido por la descarga de hormonas del omega.

No recibe respuesta—. Querría tener todo lo que eres —añade, no pudiendo resistir acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. La piel la siente fría y puede casi registrar en el tacto su estoicismo ante la discusión. 

Pero en segundos esos ojos gigantes, grises ante la luz de la luna, se posan en él—. ¿Estás insatisfecho con lo que tenemos? ¿No es suficiente lo que somos?

¿Cómo podría estarlo? Despertar tras el abismo y la cacería con Will Graham a su lado, ayudándolo con sus heridas, escapando con él, eligiéndolo.

 _Amándolo_. 

—Eres mi corazón —asegura, su mano descendiendo por su rostro a su cuello hasta llegar a la unión con su hombro donde miente su glándula de apareamiento—. Sin embargo es mi deseo que seas tan mío cómo es posible y ser tuyo de la misma manera. Nuestras dinámicas nos permiten esa unión, Will, ¿por qué no tomarla?

—Porque no quiero —Will se aleja de él, de la ventana, caminando y sentándose en la cama, acostándose como un ovillo. Inquieto, Hannibal se queda ahí, en el borde, sintiéndose todavía paralizado, hechizado por el mar de complejidades que es su cariño. 

—Mi amor hacia ti ha pasado por profundas etapas, Hannibal —le comenta tras segundos de silencio, su mirada en la pared, sus manos en su regazo—. Fuiste mi guardián, la única persona apoyándome en la locura y luego mi traidor, el monstruo en busca de mi perdición. Y te amé cuando eras mi salvación y me odié por seguir tan tuyo pese a lo que me hiciste, a todo lo que me quitaste. Y hoy te quiero por eso y pese a eso; caer del Atlántico fue mi punto de quiebre a seguir negándonos, nuestra supervivencia la absolución para estar junto a ti.

Y lo mira y le entrega esa sonrisa rota en las comisuras y Hannibal va hacia él, sentándose a su lado, acongojado de sentimientos—. ¿Y te he hecho feliz? —dice, una inseguridad extraña poseyéndolo, una sensación que solo su omega puede provocarle.

Will asiente, su rostro aún agridulce—. Pero nuestra relación ha sido oscura y dañina. Y amarte hoy y mañana no niega mis heridas. Te perdoné, Hannibal, y estoy y estaré contigo porque así lo he elegido, porque no me negaré más cuánto te necesito. Es solo que el pasado no se olvida y mi evolución está llena de moralejas.

Pese a que cree entenderlo algo cruje en su estómago, en su garganta—. No te dejarías tener un celo conmigo —sintetiza el razonamiento.

Will no necesita responder, está claro, aunque sí retoma la conversación—. No creas que un vínculo no fue alguna vez mi sueño. Quería con toda la debilidad y fortaleza de mi dinámica tenerte conmigo. Esta no es una decisión que nace de mi crueldad.

—No volvería a dañarte, Will, no quiero nunca más buscar tu destrucción. 

Sus labios se levantan, amargura en sus facciones—. No es mi intención impedirlo, Hannibal, es mi instinto. Te quiero como mi alfa y te trato como tal, pero no podría entregarte mi vulnerabilidad durante un momento así. Aún aquí, sabiendo cuánto me amas, eres la sombra de mis pesadillas. Es un esfuerzo diario converger ambos pensamientos. 

Es su voz la que suena amarga al responder—. ¿Es un esfuerzo diario el quererme?

 _—_ No, eso se me da por naturalidad. El esfuerzo es permitírmelo cuando todo en mi te quiere al tiempo que mis instintos se aterran. No experimentaré un celo contigo, si tuviera que vivir uno sería solo por mi cuenta.

Las palabras son el más claro rechazo de un omega, una negativa a su apareamiento, a su unión. Hannibal se levanta, herido y molesto, incapaz de comprender qué significa entonces su relación. Camina hacia la puerta, pensando solo en encerrarse en su sala, dormir allá por esta noche, divagar en esta terrible discusión, pero la voz de Will lo detiene.

—Cuando desperté del coma me dijeron que el corte había sido hecho con precisión para dejarme con vida. No por eso no perdí un cuarto de un riñón con un extenso daño en mi páncreas e intestinos. No por eso al despertar me dijeron que ya no podría tener hijos, mi interior demasiado dañado para procrear.

Se queda ahí, en el umbral de la puerta sintiendo su pecho palpitar, ahogado por algo que lo consume sin comprender.

—Me lo quitaste todo, Hannibal y te perdoné. ¿Qué dice eso de mí? el que pueda estar aquí contigo, ¿cómo no podría ser mi lucha constante pese a que hoy me haces tan feliz? Tuve un celo después de tu juicio, tan abatido como cuando te rechacé en mi casa. Creí que moriría; mis mutilados órganos pidiendo por ti, torturándome por dentro, mostrando cada una de mis falencias. El pensamiento de volver a eso me aterroriza, el pensamiento de que sea contigo, me congela. Mientras soy consciente de cuánto te quiero, mi instinto más profundo me pide arrancar de ti. Lo he intentado: he imaginado pedir tu compañía, darnos el tiempo, pero la sombra en mi interior me lo prohíbe, demasiado angustiada por tu presencia.

Es incapaz de voltearse, de interrumpir los centímetros que los separan, de tener una respuesta a esta información. Quiere repetir, _no te haré daño_ , quiere asegurarle que ha aprendido a amarlo, decirle tantas cosas. Es difícil girarse finalmente y devolverse a la cama, acostándose a su lado; Will sigue como un ovillo, dándole la espalda.

Podrían haber pasado minutos o quizás horas, no lo sabe, sumido en tratar de asimilar tal obstáculo—. Pero esa disonancia; ¿cómo podrías amarme cuando te aterra compartir conmigo tu mayor vulnerabilidad?

Will emite un sonido bajo, dándose vuelta hasta quedar a su frente, y pese a la oscuridad, Hannibal nota su calma—. Porque tú me ves y te parece precioso lo que soy, lo bueno y lo malo; porque dejaste tus designios de mí, prefiriendo amarme, para aceptar en lo que me convertido. Porque solo tú tacto me reconforta y me pone caliente —y ahí lo besa con castidad, un antónimo a su oración al separarse—, tu nudo en mi interior, cuando me coges con fuerza; solo tú estás hecho para mí. Porque me pareces una bestia bellísima y tan horrible, y dios, Hannibal, porque empatizo contigo y tu soledad me llama, tan profunda como la sentí yo.

Y su mano se posa en su mejilla humedecida y es ahí que recién se da de las lágrimas en su propio rostro, enmudecido—. Porque Hannibal, cualquier deseo de entregarte mi vulnerabilidad murió en tu cocina. Eres mi alfa y te quiero como tal, pero hace mucho que dejé de verte como mi protector y el imaginarme en una posición así, dependiente de ti en todo sentido, es contestado con un rechazo instintivo. Puedo luchar conmigo para aceptar mis sentimientos, para aceptar lo que tenemos, pero no puedo hacerlo contra algo que todavía me es un dolor fantasma y que no controlo.

Es capaz de oler la sal de sus mutuas lágrimas al terminar, atrayendo el cuerpo de Will hacia el suyo en una imitación de su abrazo en el precipicio. Besa sus rizos, acariciándole la espalda por el delgado algodón, sintiéndolo respirar su aroma.

Mira hacia la ventana, pensando en el bosque inmenso, en la tranquilidad del océano. Pensando en ecuaciones y en tazas rotas. En felicidad y en entrega. En perdón.

Cuando escucha la respiración de Will volverse sueño, lo abraza contra sí. Lo tiene consigo, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, a todo lo que le ha hecho. Y es suficiente.

Es suficiente.

Después de todo, solo su compañía satisface a su corazón. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una inesperada conclusión.

Son meses los que pasan tras esa conversación. Buenos meses, llenos de encuentros y silencios agradables. 

Su unión, su convivencia es aún más exquisita de lo que Hannibal se imaginó ahí tantas veces en su oficina; pensando en su oscura musa, o después, entre paredes blancas esperando por su reencuentro. 

Obviamente lo que genera la ruptura está fuera de sus manos, causando, como siempre, el descontrol de sus emociones. 

Y es que son dos las cosas: la primera es que quiere a Will de una forma terrible y majestuosa que le genera humildad e incluso hoy, desconcierto. Lo desea; sueña con poseerlo como podría, con fusionar sus cuerpos y hacerlo tan suyo como nunca.

Pero sabe que es imposible. Y es una línea que no está dispuesto a cruzar. ¿Qué diría su yo antes de Will? ¿Que algún día estaría preocupado sobre los límites personales? ¿Que algún día no querría romper una confianza en busca de más?

Pero es así y su eterno deseo es guardado en sus entrañas, en su sangre y en sus sueños. Indispuesto en rogarle a Will, en ser una vez una causa de dolor, no en esto.

Es un deseo palpitante eso sí, que no ha conocido. Es una sensación que le recorre las venas y le hace pulsar la piel. Es una sensación de querer proteger y proveer, tan fuerte como alguna vez la consideró ridícula e inútil. 

Y es, justamente, esa sensación la que lo lanza al abismo horas después de vivir un patético intento de asalto que no debería haber causado nada. Tanto Will como él han tenido peores experiencias de ataques y se han sabido defender bien.

Will mismo, su querido cuerpo es un océano de marcas de dolor (de él y de otros).

Pero nada de eso importa cuando es su instinto el que ruge al ver una cuchilla amenazar a quien es la razón de su existencia. Son segundos en los que sin fineza alguna solo oye el crujido de una garganta; el ruidoso sonido de los huesos romperse.

La voz de Will, preocupación en su tono lo hacen volver en sí. La necesidad de tomar entre sus brazos a su amado, asegurarse de que está bien.

—Vamos, vamos –murmura Will contra su cuello apretado en un abrazo y tomándole la mano, ignorando el cuerpo—, bien me habría servido este dejo de protección cuando me ocultaste la encefalitis. 

Pero Hannibal no logra ver el humor, su mente sumida en los imposibles escenarios hipotéticos donde Will no está con él en este momento. 

Por su culpa.

Por su debilidad. 

No siente el viaje de vuelta guiado por Will, debido a la cabeza latiéndole, el corazón más rápido de lo que le ha bombeado nunca.

Will le trae un té de yerba después de sentarlo en el diván, su cara aún apretada—. Estamos bien, no pasó nada que haga que te quedes en versión cavernícola —afirma, pero aunque sus palabras son irónicas el cariño en sus ojos, en las manos que toman las suyas, es un bálsamo exquisito. 

Porque cree entender lo que ocurre. Sus síntomas. La situación apunta a que ha entrado en un celo. Él, controlador de su propio instinto, de las debilidades y fortalezas de su dinámica, ha entrado en temporada por un humilde atentado contra su pareja.

—Will —responde al fin sintiendo la voz seca—, me parece que nuestro triste episodio ha despertado algo en mí que me temo no poder suprimir.

Las cejas oscuras frente suyo se fruncen al igual que esos bonitos labios—. ¿Qué ocurre? Saliendo de chistes, tú sabes cuánto me preocupas siempre.

Levanta una mano temblorosa para tocarle la mejilla, aquella barba rasposa—. Estoy entrando en celo, al parecer incluso un ladrón de poca muerte podría provocarme esto.

Los ojos de Will crecen en tamaño, sorpresa en su rostro—. Pero tú también suprimes esto ¿cómo es posible?

Asiente con pesadez, apretando los nudillos, la sangre en su cuerpo continúa calentándose—. Naturalmente lo he hecho siempre, por el control que tengo sobre mi cuerpo. En 40 años no he necesitado de apoyo farmacéutico para estas complicaciones —se encoge de hombros, sin saber cómo más contestar—. Otro aspecto que ha cambiado tu compañía; el solo pensar aunque fuesen unos segundos que alguien podría quitarte de mi lado, hacerte daño.

La boca de Will, tan expresiva, se vuelve un mohín. Hannibal puede imaginar lo que pasa por su mente, las decenas de acusaciones de por qué esto no sucedió antes, siendo quién lo ha hecho sufrir tanto. Pero Will calla, mirándolo con lo que reconoce como cariño y exasperación—. Tendrás que aguantarte mi comida, que sí es sabrosa, por estos días, aunque con ambos indispuestos estaremos comiendo enlatado seguramente.

Es él quien lo mira con sorpresa—. No necesito que me acompañes, Will, bien puedo hacerme cargo de esto. Comprenderás que por mi naturaleza no he buscado a alguien para un estro.

Una sonrisa quieta y una mirada amorosa—. Pero me tienes aquí, ¿no? y me imagino que tu buen lenguaje va ir desapareciendo al pasar los minutos. Tampoco he tenido experiencia con un alfa en celo, así que será otra primera vez entre nosotros.

No puede no besarlo, con calma, aguantando la bestia que solo quiere tomar y poseer. Lo besa con la suavidad que siempre se ha merecido, con el cariño bien ganado, con temor. Es eso lo que prevalece cuando vuelve a hablar, las palabras ya tornándose pesadas en su boca—. ¿Tus aprensiones, Will? Sé que todo viniendo de mí puede sonar falso, pero me aterroriza destruir lo que tenemos, perderte por algo sin sentido.

Will lo besa con ternura, su cuerpo tibio acercándose y abrazándose contra él. Su respuesta se la da contra su cuello, contra el sudor que se levanta en su piel—. Mis aprensiones son por mi propio celo, por mi propia vulnerabilidad, Hannibal, no la tuya. Te quiero tanto, más de lo que es sano, ¿cómo no querría cuidar de ti en este momento?

Y Hannibal siente sus ojos aguarse, pensando infantilmente que su estro no debería ser tan mortificante, mientras se levanta junto con Will para ir hasta su dormitorio.

Es uno de los últimos pensamientos racionales que tiene antes de que todo se vuelva una sombra gobernada por su instinto.

-

-

-

Su mente grita _mío, mío, mío_. Su sed es tan grande como su hambre; su boca se siente vacía al sentir el cuello de su omega, al acariciar su pequeña polla, su agujero caliente y mojado.

—Dios, Hannibal, Hannibal —escucha pero no entiende las palabras. Solo quiere poseerlo. Aprieta las muñecas que se entuercen en sus hombros, aprieta el cuerpo debajo suyo, oliéndolo con fuerza. Saborea el aroma a _mío, mío, mío_.

—Omega —muerde la piel suave que sabe a él.

Muslos fuertes le rodean la cintura y solo tiene que hacer un movimiento brusco para enterrarse dentro del cuerpo que lo espera.

Mío, mío, mío.

Es exquisita la sensación, el orificio abriéndose para él con gusto; una respiración entrecortada golpeándole el pecho, una voz suave murmurando el que debe ser su nombre.

Lo embiste una y otra vez, con tanto gusto. Poseerlo, eso necesita. _Mío, mío, mío_. Cuando se viene grita con intensidad, su nudo ensanchándose, apretándose contra los muros del agujero que le pertenece. Que es suyo, _suyo_.

Cae cansado arriba de su omega, nariz contra esas glándulas sabrosas. Manos le acarician la espalda, piernas muy abiertas le dejan estar encima de ese cuerpo. Escucha la voz hablarle, sin entender, sintiendo seguridad en su compañía.

-

-

-

El omega está boca abajo, su espalda humedecida por el sudor. Lo lame, saborando lo que es suyo, suyo. Muerde la piel de su espina, manos apretando las caderas que ya se ha encargado de marcar. Deja sus dientes en cada vertebra, moviéndose con más fuerza cuando escucha la letanía de gemidos acompañarlo.

Levanta las caderas de su omega, empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo, empujando sus rodillas contra sus muslos, abriéndolo aún más para los golpes de su polla, viendo como lo recibe, enamorado de la erótica imagen de su culo enrojecido, laxo contra la penetración.

—Mío, mío —lo engrava con mordidas al momento en que se corre, su nudo volviendo a atarlos en una danza que conoce.

-

-

-

—Necesitamos comer —le dice su omega. Sus ojos lucen grandes y bellísimos; quiere escribir poemas sobre su hermosura. Quiere matar a decenas en su nombre, convertirlo en su consorte, entregarle un imperio.

—Hannibal, necesito que me sueltes para traer algo de comer —repite, su ceño arrugándose de manera adorable, como un gatito enojado. Sus labios, tan colorados por sus besos, también se fruncen, pero el rubor alto en sus mejillas le quita seriedad a la visión.

Así es que lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su miembro penetrarlo de nuevo, humedad de ambos bajando por sus muslos.

Su omega gime—. Dios, Hannibal, me has cogido como nadie, y a mi edad —y con unos movimientos lentos termina escapando de su agarre, su caliente interior abandonando su polla. Gruñe molesto pero la imagen de su omega gateando de rodillas por la cama; su aro abusado y dilatado botando su semen, tan bien poseído; lo tranquiliza lo suficiente para solo lanzar otro gruñido mientras lo ve pararse y salir de la habitación.

Aprovecha de perfumar las sábanas con su aroma, de meter su cara en la almohada de su omega para consumar su olor, la delicia de su ser. Revuelve su cuerpo por la tela humedecida, por el líquido que ha desprendido su amor.

Cuando lo ve aparecer en el umbral de la puerta se le tira encima sin problemas, montándolo ahí en el suelo, agarrándolo de las muñecas, ignorando sus lamentos sobre bandejas y comidas. Su única intención es volver a poseerlo.

—Por la mierda, Hannibal, qué tendremos que comer igual lo que traje. Tan bestia que te pusiste, como si ya no lo fueras.

-

-

-

Pierde cualquier entendimiento del tiempo hundido en el cuerpo de su omega. Abandonándose en degustar su piel, sus muslos, la fuente mojada de su entrepierna. Quiere degustarlo, poseerlo, hacerlo suyo siempre, _siempre_. Se ha encargado de no dejar un centímetro sin marca, orgulloso de cada moretón.

—Hannibal, _Hannibal_ —le lloriquea, rostro hacia el techo, ojos humedecidos—, ven aquí, cariño —lo llama abriendo sus brazos y él va hacia él, nariz en su cuello. Piensa, _mío, mío, mío_. Piensa _esta exquisita criatura me eligió, me quiere, se entrega_.

Toca sus muslo abiertos y los empuja más y más hacia arriba, mordiendo la frágil piel de detrás de su rodilla, lamiéndola en señal de perdón. Sus caderas se mueven ya cansadas; embestidas lentas pero profundas, escuchando el sucio sonido que hacen las penetraciones. La humedad entre sus cuerpos es tan grande; la siente pegajosa en los vellos de sus piernas, en su polla.

Cuando lo ata de nuevo las contracciones de ese querido orificio son menos fuertes, lo aprietan lo suficiente para enterrarse. Gruñe contra su piel, soltando los muslos que caen con pesadez. Deja su cabeza descansar contra su pecho sintiendo su respiración alta, el movimiento rápido de sus pulmones. Lame el sudor salado de su clavícula, mordiéndola una vez más.

-

-

-

Despierta al fuerte aroma de sexo, tan pungente que lo siente incluso en su estómago. Tan delicioso que respira hondo solo porque huele a ellos, a él y a Will. Es pensando en su nombre que abre los ojos, incómodos contra el sol que entra por su ventana.

Will yace de lado, su espalda contra su torso bañada en mordidas y en marcas. Su cuello también pintado en rojo y morado, en heridas del tamaño de sus dientes.

Piensa _mío_ , su bestia interna satisfecha de la posesión.

Piensa _no_ , su cuerpo paralizándose al observar todo el daño.

Así es que se separa, su propio cansancio dejándolo con un letargo impropio; manos flaqueando al ver la sangre en sus uñas, el desgarro en la blanca piel de las caderas de Will, en sus muslos, en sus glúteos.

Su movimiento lo despierta y con un quejido lo ve voltearse, facciones arrugándose de dolor. Sus ojos lucen muy azules cuando los abre—. ¿Elvis volvió al edificio? —pregunta en un tono seco.

No logra responder, ojos pegados en las marcas de sangre en el torso de Will, hasta en sus pezones, incluso en la cicatriz que atraviesa su abdomen.

Will se yergue lo suficiente como para tomar una botella de agua en el velador, bebiendo un poco y pasándosela. Lo mira con algo como preocupación—. ¿Hannibal? ¿Estás totalmente conmigo? Si es que todavía queda un día, tendré que buscar la forma de bañarme.

Su propia voz suena ronca cuando logra pronunciar su nombre, hilar una frase—: Will, mi amado —pero no dice más, su elucuencia dejándolo.

Con otra mueca de malestar, Will se levanta un poco más hasta sentarse frente a él. Su mirada de inquietud no lo abandona, posando una mano tibia en su mejilla—. ¿Está algo mal?

Como si su cuerpo no fuera evidencia del descontrol que lo tomó, como si no lo hubiera brutalizado por días, peor que cualquier otro acto que ha ejecutado en su contra. Cierra los ojos, conmocionado por sus emociones, por esta especie de culpa que lo acompaña, por el pensamiento de haber fallado en lo único que importaba.

Will como siempre, tan valiente y estúpido, ignora todas sus señales y simplemente se le abraza—. Vamos, Hannibal, no sé que está pasando por esa mente terrible, no es como si he estado así con otro alfa —su voz se vuelve más baja al continuar—. ¿Te faltó algo? No alcancé a leer un manual en cómo tratar con tu alfa en celo.

Maldito Will Graham y la ternura que le desprende—. Estuviste perfecto, cariño mío —susurra contra su oído, besando el frágil cartílago de su oreja. Deja una mano en sus rizos desordenados, respirando su aroma—. La más exquisita criatura que he tenido entre mis brazos.

Will se aleja, brazos rascándose el estómago y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, como si el recibir este cumplido y no la decena de actos pornográficos de los últimos días le generara mortificación—. Tampoco hice mucho, que tu versión hombre de las cavernas sabía bien lo que quería.

La frase trae devuelta su malestar, volviendo a depositar sus ojos en las heridas que carga Will, en su piel destrozada lo suficientemente para crear futuras cicatrices—. Te martiricé aún cuando prometí no volver a dañarte —murmura, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Escucha su suspiro y lo ve volver a acostarse contra los cojines sucios—. Hannibal, me entregaste una parte de ti que no conocía, me permitiste ver en tu interior. ¿Creías que no sabía que sería tan monstruoso como el resto de ti? Cuando digo que te quiero no es que te quiera por fragmentos, es que te quiero entero, incluyendo las partes horribles —y tal y como en sus recuerdos nublosos, su amado abre los brazos en llamado—. Te quise en cada momento; nuestros cuerpos están hechos para esto, mi cuerpo al menos está hecho para recibirte. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue sin mi consentimiento, te lo di por que quise.

Por supuesto que se le abraza, que se acurruca contra su torso, ambos en sus lados, piernas entrelazadas. Escucha el latir de su corazón, el aroma de posesión que desprende cada poro de su piel—. Cuando buscaba tu vulnerabilidad terminé por la serendipia de las cosas entregándote la mía. Debí saber cuánto la cuidarías.

—Claro, claro —escucha contra su cabello—, no fue peor que mis fantasías del monstruo comegente follándome —una terrible risa.

Su Will, tan vulgar. Besa una de las mordidas, por sobre su pectoral—. Espero que no pienses que tal nivel de, digamos, pasión, será una cosa de cada día.

—No, no, no, qué ya con este celo tuve para meses, quizás años. No somos tan jóvenes, Hannibal, por mucho que estés siempre pasando por crisis de mediana edad.

—Eres un chiquillo terrible —lo acusa, levantándose un poco y apoyando el peso entre sus brazos, viéndolo acomodarse de espaldas. Lo besa así, acariciándole la mejilla, el cuello, masajéandole el cabello—. ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

Will asiente, un movimiento pequeño, ojos cerrados—. Sí, Hannibal. Una línea más que hemos cruzado.

Lo mira así, la suavidad del momento tocándole el corazón que por tantos años creyó inerte. El amor lo embarga como suele ocurrirle al pensar en Will, toda la inconveniencia de sentir—. Me llenas la vida —afirma, dejando un beso en su frente, tumbándose a su lado. No más de un minuto pasa cuando agrega—: pero me temo que tendremos que bañarnos bien y ver tus heridas, poner en práctica el grado médico que tengo.

Un quejido cansado suelta Will, sin inmutarse a abrir los ojos—. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de eso, espero también que me lleves hasta la tina porque no creo poder mover mis piernas en un buen tiempo.

Y es después de eso, de consentir a su amado con todo el cariño que posee; bañándolo con ternura, limpiando y curando cada herida, cambiando las sábanas y con pesar dejando escapar el aroma de su sexo; que al acostarse Will le entrega su compasión.

Tendido de lado, su espalda firme en la noche, le asegura—. Quizás a futuro, sin prometerte algo firme, podríamos experimentar un celo mío.

Besa aquel espacio en su cuello donde miente el inicio de su columna—. No necesito que me pruebes algo, Will, que me des algo que no he ganado.

Will suspira amoroso, apretando el brazo que le rodea la cintura—. No se trata de darte algo que no mereces, si fuera por eso no estaría aquí. Se trata de darme yo mismo una oportunidad. Tuve temor en un momento cuando de tus ojos desapareció cualquier comprensión de identidad, pero mi interior me apaciguó. Sabía dentro de todo lo que soy que eres mío y que soy tuyo y que atrás ha quedado nuestro dolor. ¿Por qué no querría intentar ver si mi instinto ya no será sufrir al entregarme a ti?

Lo estrecha contra su cuerpo, tan sentimental como solo es con Will, con la incondicionalidad de su amor. Tantas décadas sabiendo en la profundidad de su verdad que nadie podría observar detrás de lo que esconde, que nadie podría querer su bestia interior, que nadie podría amarlo. Y aquí está su Will Graham, tan gruñón como siempre, tan inocentemente oscuro, entregándole su corazón.

—Lo que desees, mi cariño —afirma, seguro de su unión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así tal cual! Quizás en el futuro compartan the heat de Will o quizás no (claro que sí jajaja).  
> Estoy preparando otros fics que espero terminar mientras no me gane la pereza (ay si tan solo el pensar en la idea la plasmará en un word JAJAJAJA)

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ;__;  
> Les confieso que esta historia la comencé netamente como un spite fic tras leer unos tuits y meta victim blaming Will por todo (chale que hay apologistas en este fandom) y quise vengarme de Hannibal!!  
> Pero claro, imaginarme su carita modo "¿ni siquiera en tu mente?" ha hecho que sí quiera darle final feliz, así que escribiré un segundo capi. Solo que también quiero a Will happy y vaya que Hannibal lo hace difícil jajajaja


End file.
